Radio Interferance
by KonranKoneko
Summary: Havoc finds Fury as he comes in for the early shift. But, wasn't he working when he left? Read and review please!


Title: Radio Interference  
Anime/Manga: Full Metal Alchemist  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Havoc x Fury  
Warnings: Boy x Boy, and light smutt.  
Status: complete  
Disclaimer: I don't own FMA  
Summary: Havoc goes to eastern HQ to start his early shift, and finds Fury at the same desk he was seated at the day before. He hasn't moved from his spot, stubbornly tweaking the dials on his radio, the back of the appliance removed to reveal it's inner workings, tools strone about. The only thought to go through Lieutenant Havoc's mind is, What is God's name is he doing?

The liter flicked to life as Lieutenant Jean Havoc walked to the Eastern military HQ. He had the early shift today out of sheer bad luck; he'd lost the game of rock, paper, scissors to decide who would do it. He let out a sigh releasing a stream of cigarette smoke. This is gonna be a long day.

The first thing he noticed as he walked through the door to the main office was, Major Sergeant Cain Fury. He stared openly as the ebony haired man sat at his desk doggedly tweaking the dials on his radio. If Havoc remembered right that was the exact same radio the younger man had been working on when he'd left the night before. Nah, it couldn't be.

"Hey, Fury!" Havoc shouted good spiritedly.

Immediately the bespectacled man's head snapped to Havoc. "L-lieutenant Havoc?! When did you get here?"

The blond smiled lazily and strode to his desk, placing some files down as he went. "'Bout just a second ago. I got the early shift today." As he plopped into his chair he cast a glance to his only companion, to see him back to work. What is he doing?

As he watched Fury work he picked up on something's he hadn't noticed before. His usually sparkling obsidian eyes had dulled, and had the slightest of bags under them. His shoulders were slumped far lower than normal. His normally fluid movement of his hands as he worked with machines had slowed and become watery. His glasses were slightly as coo. His uniform was rumpled and the jacket was barely hanging off his shoulders.

It was something you didn't see everyday. Normally the ebony haired man was chipper in the mornings, a real early bird. Has he been here all night?

Havoc rose from his desk, walked to the coffee maker and set to work on brewing the wonderful liquefied caffeine. He released a content sigh as he pored two cups for them, and stalked to the mechanic. He set one of the cups beside the working man, pulled up a chair, and waited.

Whatever it was the Fury man was doing, he sure was dedicated. He had to know what the bespectacled man was doing. "Hey, Fury?"

"Hm?" Fury replied not even taking his eyes off his radio.

"Have you been here all night?"

The dark haired man's head snapped up to glance out the window. The sun was out, he really had been there all night. A nervous flush appeared on the small man's face. He let out a sheepish laugh and scratched the back of his head as he nodded.

Havoc openly stared, shocked. He's been here all this time? Didn't he have the early shift yesterday? The blond let out a sigh as he leaned forward and locked eyes with Fury. "What are you working on that's so important."

The blush disappeared in favor of a bright smile. He turned the radio around to reveal it inner workings, as he said, "Yesterday, I had rearranged this radio's transistors and got a new frequency. Come to find out it's the Furhers private line.

"I told Colonel Mustang about it, he said to try and remove all the static, and catalog everything said. But, for some reason there's a constant interference, no matter how much I tweak things."

Havoc found feel the frustration coming off of the younger man. This was something he'd never expected to see, Fury was usually all smiles. The lieutenant couldn't help but smirk at the turn of events. It was refreshing to see this side of the man, it was like it made him more human.

As Fury righted his radio and set back to work, a hand grabbed one of his and scooted a hot cup of coffee into it. The inky haired man stared at it confusedly before he cast a glance to his superior. A smile came to Havoc's face at the smaller man's confusion. "If you've been up that long you'll be needing this. Wouldn't want to fall asleep on the job and suffer Hawkeye's wrath right?"

Fury gave a nod and a beaming smile as he took a long sip of the hot cup of joe. A content sigh escaped his lips as the hot liquid traveled down his throat. "Thanks Havoc."

Havoc rocked back in his seat, lightly smiling as he said, "No, problem Fury. I'd want some coffee too if I were in your shoes."

Fury smiled back friendly as he held an ear cover of his head phones close, while tweaking a few more dials. He glanced at the smoker out of the corner of his eye, the man was good company. His lax nature just put those around him at ease. It wasn't a wonder he had made lieutenant at such a young age.

The ebony haired man let out a surprised sound, and his fingers fell from the dials to grab his notes. Quickly he began to scrawl down the settings of the dials and which frequency everything was set to. An accomplished smile came to his face.

The cigarette in Havoc's mouth twitched as he observed the other, and leaned forward, elbows on the table. "What's up?"

"I managed to dissolve the static. Unfortunately though, the Furher's conducting the state alchemy exams this time of year. So, he won't be anywhere near this line." The mechanic replied happily as he continued writing.

The blond folded his arms and rested his head on them to look up at Fury, his lazy smile in place. "Good job. That couldn't have been an easy thing to do."

The mechanic nodded wearily and coddled his mug after he finished collecting the data. It had been a long exhausting night. The warm steam that wafted into his face seemed to make his fatigue come back full force. He stifled a yawn and rapidly blinked his eyes in an attempt to fend of sleep. He stared into his coffee before taking a big gulp. He could feel his eyes droop as he failed to conceal a yawn.

The lieutenant couldn't help but chuckle at his companions state. It must have been taking everything he had just to keep his eyes open. He watched, amusement dancing in his eyes, as the Major Sergeant rubbed furiously at his sleepy black eyes, removing his glasses in the process.

Havoc froze and openly gawked at the younger man. Never, in all of the time they'd worked together, had he seen Fury without his glasses on. To say he was shocked would be an understatement. Not once had he seen anyone so…downright adorable. Cuter than any girl he'd ever seen.

All of his features looked so much sharper, as if he'd just come into focus. His eyes looked much larger with out his specs to dwarf them. His jaw was softly rounded. His nose was a good deal more prominent without the obtrusive plastic to be in the way. His lips looked fuller as well. Somehow, he looked so much more vulnerable now.

Though he couldn't see a thing Fury knew the sandy haired man was staring at him. Unwillingly his cheeks reddened, furthering the embarrassment in the pit of his stomach. He'd never let anyone see him with out his glasses for this very reason, he looked weird. Quickly, he placed his specs on again, to see what he'd already known. The older man had been staring. For some reason though he looked disappointed now. Almost like a little kid who'd just had his lollipop taken from him. The thought brought a small laugh from he onyx eyed man.

Havoc's pout promptly disappeared at the sound, a small smile appeared on his face. It was nice, to see this side of the inky haired man. He was so relaxed now, like he could be himself. And it was now, when he was around the lieutenant, alone, that he could be so very open.

The more the blond watched Fury, the more he noticed about him, the more he wanted to know. So, he decided to see how far he could push things with the sweet man. After all with such timid people you had to take things at a certain pace. Or you'd scare them away. Cute people tended to be very shy, he'd learned from experience. He had to find out where Fury drew the line, if he wanted to go anywhere with the man.

After he took a deep breath Havoc met the mechanic's coal eyes as he said, "I have a question."

Fury's eyes were alight with puzzlement as he nodded his consent.

"How, bad is your eyesight?"

"I can only see things one foot in front of me."

"Really?" A devious smile spread over Havoc's face as he put out his cigarette.

"Y-yes." Fury answered apprehensively. There was something about that smile that made him nervous. Against his will another yawn escaped.

Havoc's smile widened as he stood up, walked around to stand in front of the lean man leaned in closer, and said, "I know a way to help you wake up ya, know?"

"R-really?"

The only answer the bespectacled man received was a slow nod as the fair haired man reached forward and removed his glasses. Nervously he began to sputter, "Ah! L-lieutenant!"

"Relax Fury," The way he had said his name sent a shudder through his body. "Just trust me okay? Now, tell me, can you see me?"

Fury opened his eye, that he hadn't even realized he'd closed. There, just within his area of focus was Havoc. He suppressed a yelp of surprise at the close proximity, as he drew in a deep breath. He wasn't used to being this close to someone, let alone one of his superiors. He nodded shakily in reply as he realized that the older man was still waiting.

He took a deep breath as he stared into Havoc's eyes. It was then that he realized how astounding they really were. Never, in all of his years had he seen such eyes. The more he stared the more he was lost in their depths. If he focused enough it felt like he was drowning in them.

Havoc smiled warmly as the small man stared. He'd been hoping for this type of reaction. He could feel anxiety fade away with each passing second. Carefully he placed his hands on either side of the onyx eyed man's face and gently laid his lips over Fury's.

Obsidian eyes widened as the slightly chapped lips gingerly pressed against his own. He flushed as work roughened thumbs drew delicate circles on his cheek bones. He'd been kissed before of course, but…never like this. Never so sweetly in all of his life. He relaxed into the kiss closed his eyes, and modestly returned the kiss, his blush deepening.

Azure eyes sparkled joyfully as his kiss was returned. One of his hands traveled down Fury's neck and arm to reach a delicate hand. He threaded their fingers together, drew the slender arm around his neck and pulled the shorter man to stand. His other hand duplicated the action effectively bringing the slight man closer, as he wrapped his arms around his lean waist effectively pulling their bodies flush against one another.

Fury let out a moan as Havoc pulled his lower lip into his mouth and suckled gently. His fisted the mans blond locks tightly as he leaned into the kiss.

Havoc released a hum of approval as he tightened his hold on the man to bring them closer. One hand moved to cup Fury's head as the other wormed its way up the back of an un-tucked shirt to move down the curve of the spine. The action cause a shudder to run throughout the small man's body. The blond smirked into the kiss and repeated the act, with the same result. The fist in his hair clenched even tighter.

Fury opened his mouth to invite the blond in. Never, one to pass up an opportunity, the lieutenant gently moved his tongue into the innocent mans mouth and groaned. He tasted so sweet, sort of like honey. Slowly his tongue began to map out the unknown terrain. He would make sure never to forget it.

The mechanic's face burned scarlet as he keened. Havoc's, really good at this. He thought absentmindedly. He let out a shuddered gasp as deft hands firmly cupped his rear. Tentatively the delicate man ground into the lieutenants hands. A soft nip to his swollen lower lip, and a smooth tongue caressing across the abused flesh was his reward.

Havoc let out a growl of frustration as the need to breath began to scream in his mind. Reluctantly he pulled away from the slight man, a string of saliva still connecting their mouths.

A triumphant grin came over his face as he saw his companions countenance. The man's face was beet red, his lips were red, his eyes misted over in lust, a slight shudder ran through his body now and again, and his breathing labored. His smile turned mischievous as his hand reached between their close bodies to cup at Fury's budding erection. Fury let out a startled gasp as his hands flew to clutch his superiors wrist and try to pry his hand away, "H-havoc!" His voice hitched as the blond only gave him a firm squeeze through the fabric, electing a groan.

Havoc smiled impishly as he stared down at the major sergeant. "But, Fury. I can't just leave you like this now can I," The hands around his wrist loosened their grip and fell away. "Besides, I can't leave myself like this either." The mechanic gazed confusedly up at the man before he glanced down to see the smokers own cock straining against his pants. His face burned like fire at the sight, an amount of pride welling in his chest as the thought crossed his mind, I did this to him…with a kiss.

Delighted by the man's reaction Havoc released the younger's member, and lightly pushed at his shoulder to seat him again. The once bespectacled man blinked before understanding dawned on him, he began to protest only to be stopped by those ocean eyes. They burned with a need he hadn't ever seen in the taller man. He nodded through the haze that was building in his mind and plopped down with a grace he didn't know he had.

The lieutenant stared down at him, hunger danced in his eyes. A dark pink tongue darted out of his mouth to lick at his cracked lips, as he descended to his knees, and placed his hands on the thin knees. He leaned forward and nuzzled a supple thigh, lightly he nipped the tender flesh though the man's uniform. A whimper escaped the man seated before him, his legs shook at the attention bestowed upon him. Onyx eyes met sapphire and pleaded silently with the man.

Havoc smiled calmly up at him and cupped the mechanic's erection through his pants again. The friction it caused drew a strangled moan from Fury. The sound an aphrodisiac to the golden haired man's ears, it made his cock twitch for release. He moved both his hands to squeeze the sinuous thighs as he leaned forward, undid the button with his teeth, and with a torturous slowness pulled the zipper down. The fair-haired man stared greedily at the pulsing flesh hidden from him by just one final barrier.

He nuzzled the bulging column as he felt Fury's thighs strain in need, the man's pants coming faster. He reached up and undid the first couple bottom buttons of the delicate man's white shirt, his coat cast aside long ago. His fingers played across the soft pale flesh on display just for him. His index finger traced the petite circle of the navel, before delving into he orifice. His hand pulled back to follow the light trail of dark hair as it disappeared under fabric. He placed a kiss over the tiny hole in the man's stomach. His tongue followed his fingers earlier trail, looped around the circle, and dipped into the indention; he could feel Fury wriggle under him at the action. With a canine he circled it and gave a nip as he pulled away.

Fury lay in his seat, panting as his limbs shook from the pleasure cause by such simple ministrations. Weakly he nudged the man resting between his legs. A needy whimper came from his lips. The very sight of such a man between his legs was sweet, sweet torture. As the golden-haired man gazed at him, he tried to plead with him, anything to experience the man's touch again. He flushed brightly as the words left his lips, "P-please, Havoc. M-make me cum."

Havoc grinded victoriously as his hands slipped inside the final obstacle keeping him from the flesh he so desired. He ghosted his fingers and palms over the shape of his companions cock and balls, electing a moan. Havoc's grin turned into a smirk and he pushed the fabric down with his wrists to show the one thing he wanted- no needed most at the moment.

He leaned forward letting his hot breath ghost over the swollen head of Fury's cock. The hips before him thrust forward frantically, searching for the heat that teased. The smokers tongue slid out languidly and traced the slit before slipping inside it, an approving growl reverberated deep his the man's throat; Fury tasted divine. He kissed the crown of and suckled lightly, just enough to draw out the pearly pre-come, a delectable keen was his reward. He pulled back to stare once more before he descended on his subordinate, deep throating him; his tongue working furiously on the underside of the hypersensitive flesh. He pulled his head back as slowly as he could; dragging his tongue along the underneath of his Fury's cock.

Fury's breath came raggedly, one of his hands covered his mouth in an attempt to quiet the wanton sounds as they escaped his mouth. His face was flushed a deep scarlet, as his other hand relentlessly gripped the arm to his chair. He muffled a rather load groan at the sinuous path the blonds' tongue took.

The lieutenant stopped at the stifled sound. He moved back to where the man's cock rested precariously on his lips as he said, "Don't hide, let me hear you." His eyes filled with longing. Obsidian eyes burned into his as the small man gave a shaky nod, and his hand fell away to copy its twin and desperately grasp the chair arm. The smoker gave a soft chuckle reverberating through the member still in his mouth; a shudder ran through the black-haired man. He smiled around the organ in his mouth as he spoke, "You know, you don't need to keep your hands to yourself." The frail man looked unsure as he uncurled a hand and rest it atop Havoc's ashy blond hair. Said, blond gave the tiniest of nods before swallowing him whole once again.

A gasp escaped his throat as onyx eyes slammed shut. The hand in Havoc's hair tightened an appreciative groan came in response. Blearily black eyes opened at stare at the bobbing head between his legs, Did…did Havoc like that? To test the new found theory the small man gave a soft tug to the velvety locks ensnared in his hand. Another groan, and the lieutenant spead up. Fury, moaned in return as a cunning tongue wrapped around his length.

His brows furrowed as he saw one of the blonds' shoulders move in an odd way. He leaned back in his seat and gasped at the sight before him. Havoc's hand was down his own pants, moving up and down his cock at the same pace his mouth was moving. Fury's cheeks tinged pink at the show. "Oh, god…Havoc-"

Abruptly Havoc pulled away completely his hand stilled as well, his lips hovering over the weeping cock in front of him. Onyx eyes lit up with agitation as he released a protesting cry. "Say, my name Cain. No, formalities here all right?" Though his voice was light and airy, this was clearly an order. A thrilled shudder passed through to delicate man, as he nodded franticly. "C'mon now, Cain. Say, it…my name." His too hot breath spread over the pulsing crown. Fury whimpered as he muttered, "Jean, please! Please let me cum!"

That was all he needed. "That's my boy." Again Havoc sheathed his mechanic's pulsing member in his throat. His hand resumed its pace, as his tongue twisted and pulled at the sweet length in his mouth. Each time he drew back his teeth lightly racked over the heated flesh, his tongue flicking the head as it came to his lips. His hand squeezed his own neglected erection and thumbed the slit. His other hand reached forward to roll Fury's balls gingerly in his palm.

His climax quickly approaching Fury's hands gripped Havoc's soft hair, the only anchor they could find. As the coil in his belly tightened he pushed at the head between his legs, "J-jean! I'm gonna-" He broke off in a groan as the smokers teeth softly scrapped his sensitive skin.

The tip rested in his mouth as Havoc said, "Then cum, my Cain." He sucked harder as his own end drew near, his hand speeding up; all of those erotic little noises that escaped Fury was too much.

"Jean!" Fury's cried out as he spilled his seed deep in Havoc's throat. The blond drank it all greedily as he too came over his hand. He pulled back after he had swallowed every last bit; he held his dirtied hand off to the side. With a deep blush the dark haired man brought the stained hand to his mouth and slowly cleaned it of all impurities.

Sapphire eyes watched every move of the dainty pink tongue that cleaned his hand. "God, Cain. Do you have any idea how hot that is?" The sergeant only blushed deeper as he finished.

The mechanic fumbled slightly as he tugged at his companions hand and stood with him. The smoker smiled sweetly down at the nervous wreck before him, and helped him re-arrange his clothes then his own. "So, Cain…"

Fury looked up into the enchanting eyes and nodded mutely. "I told you I'd wake you up right?" Havoc leaned in a planted a soft kiss on his onyx eyed lovers lips.

The major sergeant burned red, and nodded, "Y-yes, you did…thank you Jean." He looked up at him innocently as his new and first lover placed his glasses on their rightful place.

Havoc smiled lazily at him. "Hehe, good. I was hoping for that effect…" He slung a possessive arm around thin shoulders before he continued, "Make sure I'm the only one to see you with out your glasses on. If any one else does they'll just take you away." Fury nodded happily and leaned into the comforting embrace. If mornings would be like this, than he could get used to it.


End file.
